Some Memories You Never Forget
by aioDHSDJ
Summary: Katerina Petrova had a Daughter in 1490, But since then she has changed her Name, Identity and whole personality. What happens when That daughter just happens to turn up at the Grill one normal afternoon? Rated MA for strong Sex scenes.


Katherine strutted proudly into the grill, after just feeding on that cute guy who knew Elena, Matt, was it? She has never felt better. She examined the room; People she distantly knew were playing pool, taking shots, chatting with friends. She didn't have much to do; it wouldn't do any harm to order a drink. Katherine walked over to the Bar, Rudely ignoring anyone who called her Elena and sat on the Bar Stool next to some drunk guy. "And what will I get for the lovely lady" The Bartender was older than she had expected, He was generally attractive but not for her taste. Katherine smiled at his compliment and ordered a Gin and Tonic. "That'll be $3.50 Miss" Katherine handed him a $5 note "Keep the change" She flirted.

Katherine didn't really like the guy at all but she was bored. Katherine heard someone call "Elena!" she didnt pay any attention to them but it reminded her of the last time she saw Elena, Causing her to giggle.

_**Katherine POV**_

_I walked into the familiar Salvatore boarding house looking for the moonstone; They weren't making the situation any easier for me! I strutted towards the fireplace reaching my hand up into the chimney only to find ash and now a black hand. I spun around trying not to touch anything when I saw her; I almost thought she was me a first but just a physical copy. I smirked and walked over to her invading her space. Elena had an uncomfortable gaging look on her face "why wont you just leave" she spat. I smiled sweetly but sarcastically. This bitch wasn't going to get rid of me that easy. I walked around her slowly examining her._

_Then I had an idea, a dirty fun idea. "Don't use that tone with me Elena, it hurts my feelings" I said in an angelic like voice. She was about to reply when I grabbed her tiny little throat and slammed her against the wall "I don't like my feelings hurt" Her eyes grew and she trembled under my touch. I smiled at her scared reaction. "Oh little Elena, I have something I need of you" I said. Elena squirmed but I pinned her up against the wall, my body pressed hardly against hers. "And I wont stop until I get it" I whispered into her ear making her shiver. "Please" she chocked "let me go" I laughed "No" I argued._

_I pouted when she tried to free herself again "Elena! Stop squirming or I wont get what I want, there will be consequences" I sang the last bit. "Just leave me alone" she managed to yell. And now my fun begins, I bit my lip and ran my hands over her identical body. This will be one weird experience, not many people get to literally have sex with themselves. I held her tightly as I pulled her top over her head, "hmm easier than I though" I mumbled, "STOP!" she yelled out. "Shut up you little bitch" I slapped her face lightly and she cringed. I quickly undid her bra and squeezed her perky little breasts, well not really little "Katherine, s-stop" She whined I smiled again._

_I pinched one nipple and another causing her to bite her own lip. Then to distract her I crushed my lips against hers forces my tounge inside, rolling around and tasting her. As I kissed her I undid her jeans and yanked them down, pulling her pretty little pastel panties with them. "Katherine don't!" she squeaked as I examined her naked body then went back to her "what, its like looking in the mirror" I purred. "only better" Then I slammed her fragile body onto the floor causing her to scream and pulled top off straddling her._

_I stood up taking off my jeans, keeping a hard look on Elena, she gulped about to make a run for it when I dropped to my knees and smacked her thigh hard and she screamed. Then I straddled her again kissing her jaw line then her neck, I heard her whimper above me and I smirked. I took in a deep breath smelling her intoxicating blood, which I was always curious to taste. I expanded my fangs and she gasped as my face changed. In dipped down biting through her flesh, tasting the sweet nectar that seeped into my mouth._

_She gasped and soon started to drift off and I realised I was slowly killing her. I forced myself to pull my teeth out of her neck and licked my lips. I bit my wrist and shoved it into her mouth, forcing her to drink it. I watched as her bite mark closed up and I sighed. She opened her eyes and looked alive again. I had ruined the moment but when I saw her breasts again I felt my pussy ache. I kissed down her body and Elena started to sob. When I found her pussy, I smiled, she was wet. I could smell the strong arousal in the air._

_I pulled her legs apart and she attempted to squeeze them shut but I quickly shoved my finger inside her. Elena gasped and her body arched upward. I started making a rhythm pumping in and out of her faster and faster, then I added another finger and another and before I knew she was coming. Her body shuddered and with her moan I pulled my fingers out of her. She was panting and I noticed she had tears in her eyes. I pouted, but not feeling an ounce of sympathy for her. I pulled my black lace panties down my legs and crawled back up over her body, and opened my legs above her head. I waited for her breathing to go back to normal and then I pushed down on my knees shoving my aching pussy into her face. I moved my stomach forward and back like a snake forcing her tounge inside me._

_I moaned and moved faster. Her whimpers were muffled and I screamed her name when I came, pouring my juices into her mouth and all over he sobbing face. I got up off my knees looking down at her, cocking my head to the side. She was a mess, Hair wild, face sobbing, body bruised and I had done my job. "well this has been fun" I stated. Her big doe eyes glared at me. "Ill see you next time" She lifted her head up, resting on her elbows "what!" she mumbled. I just smiled and strutted away only wearing a lacy black bra laving her sobbing, naked in the middle of the room alone. The Salvatore brothers did have a surprise for them._

Katherine shook her head to get out of the Trance. Then as she sipped her cocktail, she noticed a girl who looked very familiar to her; she almost thought it was Elena. Her brows furrowed as she got up and subtly leaned against the wall she was close to. She had long dark brown hair just like hers but it was far more curlier, Her skin was a tanned olive and she looked around 15. She looked familiar, she just didn't know how. Suddenly the girl spun into Katherine's direction and Katherine saw her big brown doe eyes. "Excuse me, Are you Katerina Petrova?" her voice was so light and polite, it stunned Katherine. Katherine was also shocked that she knew her real name; She could be working for Klaus!

But she seemed so kind and childish. Before Katherine could make a run for it her heart took over and answered the girl. "Yes" Was all she said. Katherine has never done something like this before but she felt so close to this girl, Kind of like a motherly image, it was weird. "My name is Alice, and I think you might be related to me, I would really appreciate it if I could talk to you outside" Katherine didn't know what she should do, But she was just so curious to find out what Alice wanted of her.

"Umm, Yeah sure, follow me" Katherine strutted through the groups of people calling out Elena and waving to her and went out the back door into the alley. She leaned against the wall trying to keep her vampire reputation in tact just in case it was all a set up. "So, what do you want to know?" Katherine asked. Alice smiled sweetly. "I know who you are, I know that you are a vampire, so am I, I also know that you had a daughter when you were human in 1490" "There is no way that this is to do with Klaus, he had no idea about…what happened in 1490, Alice knew me, like the human me" Katherine thought.

"How did you know about that? Who are you?" Katherine asked worried "I believe I might be your daughter"


End file.
